


heart attack (you attack my heart)

by gyuri



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Mush, M/M, im sorry, jeno loves renjun, jenos a bully, literally just fluff, renjun loves jeno, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuri/pseuds/gyuri
Summary: lee jeno bullies huang renjun





	heart attack (you attack my heart)

the bell rings, signifying the end of lunch.

renjun groans, making sure to go extra slowly when he’s throwing his things out. he also walks very slowly in the direction of his next class, world history. not only does he hate it because the teachers awfully boring and always lulls him to sleep but because lee jeno just refuses to shut up.

no matter how hard renjun tries to block out jeno’s endless teases and comments it just doesn’t work, it's not like the teacher tries to stop him anyways.

to be fair, his teases aren’t mean, they’re very light-hearted and renjun would laugh at them if it didn’t happen every single day.

he sighs, pushing the door open, he’s late (but that's not anything new).

“aww, pretty boys late......again.”

renjun simply rolls his eyes, ignoring the light shade of pink that tints his cheeks and the snickers of his fellow classmates. 

“aw cute, pretty boys embarrassed,” lee jeno says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“shut it lee.” the older mumbles, kicking the latter’s shin (it’s the only reason he likes sitting anywhere near jeno). 

the teacher gives both of them a pointed look, continuing with her lesson.

renjun tucks a stray piece of hair behind his ear, not bothering to listen to the teacher and settling on sketching useless things in his notebook.

about halfway through the class, he feels something touch his arm. he quickly looks down noticing a paper airplane.

he scoffs, immediately knowing who it's from. feeling a pair of eyes on him he takes his time unfolding it, knowing he’s annoying the younger. 

renjun smooths out the wrinkles, rolling his eyes when he sees what’s written down.

the words ‘you should blush more it's cute’ are written on the small piece of paper, small hearts are placed meticulously around the phrase.

the boy takes a couple deep breaths, hoping his face isn’t as red as he thinks it is.

from beside him, he hears jeno and his friends snicker, jeno’s eyes mimicking a crescent moon.

 

 

renjun and chenle are in the orange haired boy's room, chenle sprawled out over the elder's bed stuffing his face with sweets.

renjun lets out a groan of frustration, just finishing his one of many rants about lee jeno and his stupid teases and stupid smile.

chenle chuckles, wiping his fingers on his jeans before reaching over to ruffle renjun’s hair. 

“injunnie if i didn’t know any better i’d say he was flirting with you. i mean he called you cute and said he wanted to see you blush more often.”

renjun scoffs at this, shaking his head, “lee jeno? having a crush on me? impossible.”

in response chenle just sighs, knowing that renjun hates to admit he’s right.

 

 

just to jeno’s delight, renjun does end up getting flustered every time he hears jeno tease him (or when jeno breathes in his direction, but renjun doesn’t mention that to anyone). 

although renjun tries to ignore him he does manage to hear jeno mumble “so cute” and “aw” more times than he would like to admit.

sometimes renjun will come up with something funny to say back to jeno, enjoying the way his cheeks will tint the lightest shade of pink—its almost unrecognizable, but of course renjun notices, he always does. 

“hey lover boy stop staring,” one of his classmates (and best friend), chenle, whispers to him, chuckling lightly.

renjun blushes bright red, telling him to shut up and quickly hiding his face in his hands, not wanting to get teased by jeno.

renjun hears him chuckle, as he ruffles his hair. he whines telling him to stop it before he ends up looking like a mess.

as they’re nearing the end of class he feels something poke his arm. curious, he looks down and notices a paper airplane. renjun blushes, picking up the piece of paper and unfolding it.

pay attention pretty boy

jeno’s handwriting is small and neat. once again (just to be obnoxious) he drew hearts around the words in a neon pink highlighter that made renjun’s eyes hurt.

renjun turns to the side to look at jeno and finds him staring. renjun’s face flushes and he quickly moves his hands to cover his face as jeno blows him a kiss. 

after getting over his mini heart attack, he flicks jeno’s heart away and giggles when the other fakes offense.

 

 

renjun sits at his lunch table, ignoring the voices of his friends around him and deciding to just think about his crush (read: jeno). 

he’s in the middle of planning out his weekend when he notices someone putting their arms around him and bringing him into a side hug. curiously, he turns to look next to him and is more confused than flustered when he notices its jeno.

jeno gives him a wink and then most possibly the biggest smile renjun’s ever seen. renjun rolls his eyes and looks away from jeno, trying his very best to not turn as red as his hair. 

“aww isn’t injunnie so cute when he’s mad. look at him, our little baby,” jeno teases, squishing renjun’s cheeks and ruffling his hair.

renjun’s face turns a darker shade then his hair and he mumbles a string of curses because the words baby sound too good coming out of jeno’s mouth and renjun would do anything to be able to hear it when he wakes up every morning.

suddenly renjun can feel his heart beating ten times faster than normal and his stomach won’t stop doing flips and it’s like the butterflies in his stomach just drank a million red bulls because they won’t stop moving and flying. 

renjun can feel his palms start to sweat and he isn’t aware that he’s shaking until jeno asks if he’s okay and if he needs to go to the nurse. renjun nods, deciding to not trust his voice. the older looks up at jeno and immediately regrets it because suddenly he’s aware of the way jeno’s eyes sparkle whenever he looks at the older or how his eyes seem to hold so much love and affection in them that’s reserved for renjun and renjun only. renjun notices the three moles on jeno’s face and the fact that his face is perfectly shaped and carved makes renjun’s heart beat even faster.

to be fair, renjun always knew he had a crush on jeno but right now it just seems as if everything is really setting in, (all the teasing, the subtle flirting and pink cheeks) and wow renjun really likes jeno.

renjun suddenly realizes that jeno’s been patiently waiting for him to say something so as quickly as he possible can—which is not that quick— he calms himself down and forces his cheeks to return to their natural shade. 

“oh yeah i’m okay!” renjun shoots jeno a small smile, “i was just wondering if you would be okay with meeting me after school...?”

jeno nods and kisses his nose before winking and running away back to his table where his friends sit, chatting away as if nothing had happened. 

as soon as jeno’s gone chenle lets out one of his very famous (and annoying) laughs. renjun rolls his eyes and listens to chenle’s constant teasing about how red and whipped he was, occasionally telling him to shut up. 

“anyways you better not pussy out and actually tell him how you feel because listening to you complain is emotionally draining.”

 

 

renjun had spent all of his last class period figuring out what to say to jeno, not being able to get anywhere because all of his ideas were deemed to be stupid or just too gross. so finally, after what had felt like hours of thinking, he decided to do what he did best. art.

he drew jeno surrounded by stars and constellations. he drew him so that his eyes sparkled and he glowed. he drew jeno just as he was, art. renjun quickly ran over to get water color paint and brushes so he could finish his drawing.

when the boy was finally finished he still had around ten minutes of class left so he decided to write a small message for his crush.

i feel in love with the stars at a young age,  
and i always knew they were out of reach.  
until you came along,  
and you, lee jeno were never out of reach.

you lit up my world, just as the stars did  
and slowly, i learned to love you as well.  
you’re the prettiest star in my sky,  
lee jeno. 

 

 

to say that renjun was nervous was an understatement, he was beyond nervous and the poor boy hadn’t stopped shaking since the bell rung. to be honest, renjun really didn’t know why he was nervous, he knew jeno felt the same (at least he hoped he did) but still couldn’t shake off that sinking feeling he felt.

all to soon he heard an all too familiar voice calling his name. the older took a couple breaths to compose himself before walking over to jeno.

“hi jeno…i have something to give you,” renjun speaks slowly, seeing a tease quickly form in jeno’s mind he hands him his drawing.

“i like you jeno…like. a lot.”

jeno stares at the drawing in awe, not being able to find one single flaw. he loved renjun’s attention to detail and how light his strokes where. he noticed the sparkle in his eyes and how much he glowed and honestly, he loved it—but of course he did, he loved everything about renjun.

“i like you too silly.”

 

 

the two boys (read: boyfriends) were currently snuggled up on blanket outside. staring up at the night sky, renjun occasionally pointing out different constellations. they laid in silence, eyes closed and appreciating the cool spring breeze and each other.

“renjun?” jeno asks, continuing when he hears a small hum from the other, “can i kiss you?”

renjun hums again and turns to face jeno. jeno carefully places his hands on renjun’s cheeks and pulls him. he places his lips on renjun’s soft ones and immediately feels his stomach erupt with fireworks and butterflies. he feels warm and fuzzy.

when jeno pulls away he tries to calm his stomach and renjun makes a wish when he sees a shooting star, closing his eyes afterwards, a smile resting on his face.

“hey renjun,”

“yeah.”

“you’re prettier than all the stars in the sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> im finally done with this lmao,, i hope u liked it and im sorry this was all mushy soft shit but that’s just how i do thing. also?? theres like not a lot of detail about jeno teasing renjun and im?? sorry?? but anyways i hope u liked it hehe (also yes i made up a shitty soft poem i am so sorry)


End file.
